It may be desirable to increase on-state current densities in drain extended MOS (DEMOS) transistors and laterally diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistors in integrated circuits, without sacrificing such parameters as breakdown voltage, hot carrier injection and safe operating area. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce electrical resistance associated with confined semiconductor regions between isolation dielectric layers and source regions in DEMOS and LDMOS transistors.